Personal Boundaries
by eprime
Summary: Lily gets inspiration from Remus much to James' chagrin.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Personal Boundaries

**Rating:** NC-17

**Contains:** strap-ons

**Summary:** Lily gets inspiration from Remus much to James' chagrin.

**Word count:** 2718

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

**Author's Note:** This is a belated birthday fic for museme87on lj. At one point she prompted me with lily/james porn (in the study with the rope), but somehow rope got turned into...well, read above.

James had already begun to drift off when Lily came back from the loo and curled up against him, resting her head on his shoulder and spreading her hand over his slow, steady heartbeat.

"James," she said softly.

He made a small noise of acknowledgement, not really anything more than a reaction to her voice. Dancing images were already teasing at the edges of his vision.

"I'd like to try something new next time."

That was almost intriguing enough to earn Lily a real response, but it was too much effort really, and James was almost gone.

"In bed, I mean. A sex thing." She began to make slow, gentle arcs back and forth across his chest with her fingernails. "I'd like to try...well, I'd like to try...anal sex."

James managed to slit his eyes open for a moment. "Really?" he said thickly. His brain was still fuzzy, but he was pretty sure the only time he'd ever brought up the idea to her, she'd been less than enthusiastic.

"Mmhm." Her hair tickled his nose as she nodded. "I think it would be...exciting. A huge turn on, don't you?"

Still startled by her unexpected suggestion, James reached over to rub her arm reassuringly. "Yeah. _Yeah_, of course, but I thought...you didn't seem so keen on the idea before."

"Before?"

James squinted at Lily, trying to focus without his glasses in the darkness of the room, only lit by a bit of moonlight peeking through the curtains. He could just make out her frown.

"Oh, that. No. I didn't mean _that_. I mean, I want to fuck _you_."

His mouth fell open. "What?"

The way she tucked her chin in told James that she was blushing, even if he couldn't see it in the dark.

"Well, it's just...I was talking to Remus-"

"You were talking to Remus about fucking me in the arse?" James was thoroughly awake now.

"No! Well, not as such, no."

"Not as such?" He narrowed his eyes as Lily wriggled back onto her own pillow. Wisely, he thought, putting some distance between them. "Lily."

"We were only having a chat, a general sort of chat, about...well, sex." She shifted jerkily, though, and brought up a hand to chew at her thumb.

"Do you two talk about sex often?" Though she probably couldn't see, James' eyebrows had flown up. She could surely hear the way his voice had risen in pitch, despite the scratchiness of his late night throat.

"Only sometimes."

"Right." James stared at her a moment. "So what brought this on?"

"Well, we'd gone into London to do some shopping for the holidays. Remember? Last Tuesday?"

James vaguely remembered something about it. He and Sirius had gone to the pub and gotten rather sloshed, so his memories of that day were hazy at best. He grunted.

"Anyway, we thought it would be a laugh to poke into some of the shops in Soho. You know the ones Sirius is always threatening to drag Remus into and make him try on things like leather hot pants."

"You went to sex shops with Remus!" James shot up in the bed and gaped at Lily.

"What?" She snapped. "It was just a lark. Remus thought it would be funny to buy Sirius a big, spiky dog collar for Christmas."

"Yes, but-"

"But what, Potter? Are you telling me I can't visit a shop with a friend of mine, who also happens to be one of your best friends?"

"No, but-"

"Good." Lily sat up, too, fixing James with what was probably a defiant glare. He was rather glad it was dark.

He scowled, though. "So what happened during your little sex jaunt, then."

Lily snorted. "Oh, don't be so ridiculous, James."

"Fine," he said, smiling through gritted teeth. "What happened during your holiday outing with dear Moony?"

"Nothing, we had a look 'round. I saw some...interesting things. And Remus explained some things to me."

"Oh, he did, did he?" James leaned closer, making a mental note to hex Remus later, and peered at her face. "Like what?"

Lily huffed. "He explained the...the..."

"The..."

"He explained how it all worked! The mechanics, and he gave me some really good advice! Did you know you have a prostate?"

"Oh my God!" James threw himself back down on his pillow with a wail of despair.

"James!"

"You _did_ talk to Remus about fucking me up the arse!"

"I can't believe you're being so childish! And vulgar! I notice when you were trying to talk _me_ into it, it was all, 'Oh, Lily, it's just a way we can share even more, a new experience.' There was none of this 'up the arse' business, was there?"

"Yes, but-" James spluttered. "It's not the same thing! I have a cock! You don't!"

He could _hear_ the evil smile in her voice. "I do now."

"What?"

"I bought one. It's called a strap on. It has a harness to-"

"I know what a strap-on is. I lived with two sex fiends for years. There probably isn't anything I don't know about buggery and sex toys and sodding anal lubricant because they have no sense of boundaries and don't seem to understand what over-sharing means, even, it seems, when it comes to my wife-"

"James."

"Take it as read that I am the most well-informed straight man in all of England on the subject of arse buggery!"

"Yes, all _right_."

"And I still can't believe you talk about our sex life with Remus."

"Don't pretend you've never talked about our sex life with Sirius."

Silence reigned.

"I'm always complimentary!" James finally burst out. "They do go on about how fantastic they are at head, and how being bent somehow makes them the sodding experts, and I just couldn't let that go, could I? I mean, you give _brilliant_ head, and-"

"James, all right, that's enough."

He took pleasure in the strained quality to Lily's voice. "Don't like it so much when the shoe is on the other foot, do you?"

Lily gave a heavy sigh and then shrugged. "Fine. Fine, James. I thought you might like it. I thought you were secure enough in who you are to try something new, but it doesn't matter."

Lily slid under the covers again and rolled onto her side, facing away from James. "It was just a...a silly fantasy, I guess." she said in a small voice. "It doesn't matter. Forget it."

"Lily."

He knew he was being manipulated, _knew it_ but still the flush of guilt made him feel two feet tall.

"Goodnight, James."

"_Lily_. Come on."

"I said it's fine, James. Really. Just let it go."

She stayed curled up on her side, not saying another word.

Irritated and wide awake now, James punched his own pillow into shape before throwing himself back down on the bed and turning _his_ back on her. He closed his eyes and tried to will himself back to sleep. After counting to sixty backwards five times, he sighed heavily.

"You _promise_ you won't ever tell Sirius and Remus about this?"


	2. Chapter 2

The fire crackled in the large stone fireplace that dominated the study, the flames flickering yellow and orange and sending tall shadows up the walls. James and Lily were tangled together on the thick rug in front of it. Empty wine glasses lay forgotten as they shared heated kisses. Lily's short dress hiked up even further as she straddled his lap, and James pushed his hands up her thighs until his fingers were teasing under the elastic of her knickers.

Lily moaned, sucking James' lower lip between her teeth and nipping until he moaned, too. He reached behind her and unzipped the dress with practiced ease.

"Off." He tugged, encouraging her to shrug out of it. The dress pooled at her waist, and she arched her back as James cupped her small breasts, brushing his thumbs across her nipples. Her long hair fell behind her, tickling his knees and he reached one hand up to tangle in the smooth mass of it, pulling back lightly to accentuate the arch of her body even more.

Her nails, not too long, but recently polished in a festive red shade dug into James' shoulders as she ground down against his erection just peeking out of the top of the reindeer boxers Lily had bought him last Tuesday.

James' hissed in appreciation. "Fuck, Evans. What's gotten in to you tonight?"

She grinned at the appellation. They both had a secret kink for her maiden name now that they were old and married. It reminded them of their first illicit few months together when Lily had been too ashamed to admit in public she'd fallen for the git, and James had been more than up for clandestine meetings in abandoned classrooms and broom cupboards.

"You'll be asking yourself that question very soon, Potter." The distraction of Lily sucking the base of his throat made it difficult for James for to process the thrust of her reply, but, when it finally penetrated, his blissfully closed eyes shot wide open.

"Are you talking about..."

"I knew you were a smart lad," Lily purred against his ear. "Be right back."

"But...where are you-" James stared as Lily hurried out of the room clad only in her red silk knickers. Frowning, he drew his knees up to his chest and stared into the fire. "Stupid Remus."

It was only a few minutes later before Lily came-and there was really no other word for it-sauntering back into the room. She'd lost the knickers but she was wearing a strap-on that buckled over her hips and around her legs with strips of dark leather. James couldn't stop staring, his brain rather shorted out at the sight, not quite sure if he was incredibly turned on or incredibly scared.

The phallus, though alarming enough in general principle, wasn't over-sized, as his imagination had led him to fear. It was smaller than he was, actually. James finally began to relax a little. Now he could take in the sight of Lily, beautiful, slender Lily with her perfect upthrust breasts and the light smattering of freckles across her shoulders. He could see the delightfully wicked twist of her mouth and the glint in her eyes that betrayed just how turned on she was. He could do this. He wanted to do this.

To be honest, he'd always been the tiniest bit curious about how it was for Sirius and Remus. He'd even exchanged a drunken kiss with each of them one New Year's Eve, but he'd always balked at the idea of actually having sex with another man. But this, he could find out what it was like, and it would be with Lily, his wonderful, perfect Lily.

Lily had stood and watched him through his entire internal monologue, and she was beginning to shift nervously, her smile beginning to waver. "If you really don't-"

In a flash, James stood up and smirked at her. "Fuck me, Evans."

A startled look flashed across her face, and then she stalked forward and pulled James' face down to hers. He could feel the cock-her cock-rubbing against his thigh as she kissed him, hot and fierce. "Get on your hands and knees, Potter," she said with an arch of her brow when she finally let him go.

Never one to refuse a challenge, James did as he was told. His fingers sinking into the thick rug in front of the fire.

"Don't peek."

He heard the sound of a jar lid being unscrewed and then the sound of fingers rubbing together.

"This heats it up."

James' stomach clenched as he thought about what she was going to do, and his cock began to swell a little before she even touched him.

"All right?" Her hand was gentle as she touched his hip, grounding him before her slippery fingertip slid down to his pucker and began to wriggle inside. The lubricant and her finger felt impossibly hot and so there.

God, James could feel himself blushing, and he was glad that she couldn't see his face. The blokes would take the mickey forever if they knew he was blushing like a First Year virgin in this situation. Of course, that held true for just being in this situation at all.

"Course," he said gruffly. "I'm not made of glass, yeah?"

Lily's low laugh made him regret his brash words when she began to work him open in earnest. She was thorough, he'd say that for her, and...and it wasn't entirely unpleasant. Odd, but- "Oh, fuck!"

Lily laughed again in delight. "I told you about the prostate."

"Don't need an anatomy lesson right now, Lily!" James said in a voice that was much too high to suit him. He couldn't stop himself from pushing back against her fingers, though. This time he bit his lip to hold in his cries when her fingers brushed that spot that made his nerves sing.

"Ready for me to fuck you yet, Potter?" Lily's voice was teasing, maddening really, because he could imagine her smug expression, knowing that she had him where she wanted-turned on and gagging for it. And, fuck, but he was ready. He was man enough to admit it.

"Yeah, Evans. Give it to me." He shot her a cocky grin over his shoulder. "Show me what you've got."

Lily smacked his arse, narrowing his eyes at his words, though grinning. "I'll show you."

With that, she was there, cock nudging up against his hole and then pushing slowly past the resistant ring of muscle until James felt it give.

"James," Lily moaned. "If you could see-"

James dropped his head, trying to open up to it, relax as she slid in deeper. His mouth had fallen open and he was panting a bit.

Both of her hands gripped his hips now, and she began making slow, experimental little thrusts. Measured glides back and forth until James was doing more than just taking it. As he began to move with her, groans spilling out of his lips, she moved a little faster, thrusting in deep and hard and then pulling almost all the way out again. James' body moved with it.

A faint buzzing sound made him lift his head up, but when Lily curved her body over his to reach his cock, the angle changed and he gasped, forgetting anything but his own pleasure.

"God, James...Jamie. You look so good like this," she gasped. She tugged at his cock, fingers still slippery with the heated lubricant, her hips shoving into him hard and fast. James could feel his climax building, and he wasn't sure if the buzzing noise was simply the sound of it in his own ears.

Lily was making the sharp little cries she always did when she on the verge of coming, the sounds that always made James more turned on than anything else in the world. And then she was coming, her movements turned into an erratic, erotic grind that made James want to howl. He cursed instead, spilling over her hand onto the rug beneath him, arms and legs trembling with the force of it.

A sudden whoosh and flare of green from the fireplace made them both turn their heads to meet the shocked faces of Remus and Sirius. Silent seconds ticked by, and then just as the enormous smirk on Sirius' face began to grow, Remus ripped them away and the flames burned orange again.

"Er...James..." Lily said tentatively, still balls deep inside of him and holding his now limp cock. "Sorry I forgot to shut off Floo access."

James nodded to himself. Right. Stay calm. This isn't the end of the world. He winced as Lily gingerly pulled away, taking inventory as he settled back onto his heels and took a deep breath. After a moment, he twisted to look at Lily. He smiled. "Evans."

She blanched.

"You are in so much trouble."


End file.
